The Feast
Decisions This list shows some of the choices made by players that were tracked by the game. For the complete in-game stats, see Hunger Games Statistics. Cassidy Smith's Choices Forgiveness: Forgave Ally? *Forgave her - 89% *Threatened her - 11% Weakness: Saved Peeta? *Saved him - 71% *Let Katniss save him - 29% Tribute to Tribute: Promised Rue that you would protect Eddie? *Promised her to protect Eddie - 45% *Promised to protect her - 35% *Refused to make any promises - 20% Hostage: Let Steam go? *Let him go - 47% *Kept him as a hostage - 53% Cooper Deacon's Choices Kill or Trickery: Sided with Cato or Clove? *Sided with Cato - 60% *Sided with Clove - 40% Fellow Tribute: Warned Foxface? *Warned her - 80% *Left her alone - 15% *Never saw her again - 5% Rivals: Who did you kill at the river? *Drowned Timon - 56% *Drowned Natalia - 44% Rocks & Daggers: Let Thresh kill Clove? *Let Clove die (Thresh lives) - 48% *Save Clove (Thresh Dies) - 52% Ally Cooper's Choices Protection: Gave Eddie a knife? *Gave him a knife - 93% *Didn't give him a knife - 7% Threats: Did Katniss forgive you? *She forgave you - 50% *She threatened to kill you - 50% BOOM!: Who caused the explosion? *You caused it - 67% *Katniss caused it - 31 *(If Alive) Dave caused it - 2% Friendship: With who did you stay with? *Stayed with Cassidy - 46% *Stayed with Cato - 54% Credits *Cassidy Smith *Cooper Deacon *Ally Jones *Cato Hadley *Wilhelm *Clove *Rue *Dave Wild (Determinant) *Glimmer (Determinant) *Lisa (Determinant) *Eddie *Steam *Foxface *Cassandra Andrews *Annie *Mia (Determinant) *Timon *Natalie *Thresh *Peeta Mellark *Katniss Everdeen *Kyle Smith *Jennifer Smith *Albert Jones *Ian Smith *Albert Hadley *Seneca Crane *Caesar Flickerman *Claudius Templesmith *Waylon Hadley (Photograph Only, Determinant) *Alma Hadley (Photograph Only, Determinant) *Maxwell Deacon (Dream Only) Deaths *Mia (If she survived "Rivalries") *Cassandra Andrews *Annie *Rue *Timon (Determinant) *Natalie (Determinant) Impacts From "Chosen" Cassidy's Choices *If Cassidy got the highest score, nearly all the characters will mention it and others like Eddie, Ally and Wilhelm (Determinant) will tell her to start using her talents more. **Cassandra will warn Cassidy before trying to kill her that her score made her a target to most of the tributes. *If Cassidy got a low score, the remaining careers will laugh and mock her name. **Cassandra will mock Cassidy and taunt her, calling her a "useless killer". *If Cassidy fought Jason, Cassandra will be more hostile towards her, also calling her names and promising to make her suffer before killing her. **If Jason wasn't attacked, Cassandra will tell Cassidy she is impressed by her ability to stay calm. Cooper's Choices *If Cooper helped Annie, she will thank him before dying. *If Cooper helped Timon, he will use this to try and get Cooper to calm down when Natalie is provoking him. *If Cooper promised to protect Foxface, he will laugh when seeing her running away from the feast, stating that she looked like a running fox. **However, if he didn't promise Foxface, she will stop running for a while and look at Cooper, flipping him off. *If Cooper scored a 9 or 8, Timon will tell Natalie to stop, but she will just retort back. **If a 6 was gotten, Timon will remain silent about the points and Natalie will be more mocking towards him. *If Cooper made an alliance with Steam, he will end it, stating that the games are coming to an end. **If Cooper didn't made an alliance, Steam will attack Cooper and nearly cut off his arm. *If Cooper befriended Thresh, he will save Cooper out of friendship instead of the death of Rue. **He will also smile to Cooper and give him a side hug. **If Cooper also convinced Thresh to spare Clove, he will let her live as a favor to Cooper for being there for him. *If Cooper didn't befriend Thresh, he will save Cooper from Clove after hearing her mentioning Rue's killing. **If Cooper tries to convince Thresh to let Clove go, he will refuse and Cooper can then kill him or let Thresh kill Rue. Ally's Choices *If Ally took Cato's ring (and didn't give it back to him in the previous episode) she will be seen wearing it and Cassandra will ask about it while hunting. **Otherwise Cato will be seen playing around with the ring and will mention it to Cooper (if he stayed) about giving it to Ally. *If Ally threatened Katniss, they wont' mourn Rue's death together and will leave each other. *If Ally didn't threaten Katniss, they will mourn Rue together and Ally will have the choice to let Katniss stay with her and Cassidy or let her leave to find Peeta. *If Ally let Rue keep Cato's knife, Rue will give it to Ally to remember her. *If Ally kept Cato's knife, she can give it to Rue before she dies. From "Careers & Survivors" Cassidy's Choices *If Cassidy pushed Wilhelm, Mia or did nothing, one of them will have a burn mark. *If Cassidy managed to save Glimmer, she will appear in this episode as an ally to Cassidy and Ally. **Glimmer will also speak to Cato, Clove and Cooper (if he stayed) about her survival and thanking it all to Cassidy. *If Cassidy left with Arnold, Mia would appear in this episode since she survived the encounter. Cooper's Choices *If Cooper let Peeta join the careers, he will betray the group, including Cooper to escape. **Cooper can be wounded, but if he shot Clove or Cato, the one that was shot will be wounded. *If Cooper didn't let Peeta join, no tribute will know where he is except Katniss who finds him at the end of the episode. *If Cooper killed Jason instead of Marvel, Cassandra will ask Cassidy to kill Cooper if she survives the fight. Ally's Choices *If Ally spared Dave, he will appear in this episode. *If Ally stabbed Cassidy, she will still have the cut wound and Ally can apologize, heal her wound (if Cassidy still has meds) or remain silent. *If Ally stole the bag, she will find out that it's Thresh's bag when he is chasing her. **If caught by Thresh, he will call Ally a thief that is about to die. *If Ally shot Cato, he will be much more emotional when talking about Ally's betrayal, revealing a more soft side in front of everyone. **If Lisa was shot (and she is still alive), Lisa will tell Cato, Clove and Cooper (if he is there) that she will be the one to kill Ally. Cato can remain silent or silence Lisa to protect Ally. From "Rivalries" Cassidy's Choices *If Cassidy saved Rue instead of Eddie, she will thank Cassidy before dying and asks Cassidy and Ally to promise to protect Eddie. **If Eddie was saved, Rue will tell Cassidy she is happy that she chose Eddie since now she feels like she did something to help someone else besides Katniss. *If Cassidy caught Foxface, she will tell Ally and Cooper (if he is there) that she is faster than Foxface. **If she didn't catch Foxface, she will joke that she fell in the mud trying to catch the "fox". *If Katniss joined the careers, she will state if was smart since she could help Ally (Determinant) and Cassidy escape. **If she didn't join the careers, she will state that she was happy to spend time with Rue and will become best friends with her during the episode. *If Cassidy burned Clove on her leg, she will bandage her leg and promise that she will kill Cassidy last. **If Clove was burned in the face she will mostly remain quiet through the entire episode and will yell for Ally instead of Cato if she is being killed by Thresh. Cooper's Choices *If he stole Steam's sword, he will use it in combat. **Otherwise he will find Steam's sword broken in the woods. *If Cooper sabotaged the mines, the shooter can't let the supplies explode without adding a metal to their knife/arrow/spear. **If the mines weren't sabotaged, the shooter can just shoot the mines to cause the explosion. *If Timon's offer was accepted he will help Cooper through situations in the episode. He will also help Cooper kill Natalie if they're relationship is high. **If the offer wasn't accepted Timon can be killed by Cooper and Natalie or Cooper can let them both live. *If Cooper helped Cato, he will have to choice to become the first District 3 career and Cato will start calling him his new best friend. Cooper will work with the careers the entire episode. **If Ally and Cassidy were helped, Cato will call Cooper a traitor and will kill him on sight. Cooper will work with Cassidy and Ally the entire episode. Ally's Choices *If she killed Lisa, Lisa won't appear in this episode. **The careers will ask each other who killed Lisa and will never suspect Ally if she doesn't attract attention to herself. If Lisa is alive, she will tell the other careers that Ally nearly killed her. *If she hunted with Clove, Clove will be very emotional if asked about Ally and her betrayal and the careers will have more food if Ally/Katniss didn't steal it. **If Ally didn't hunt with Clove, there will be no extra food and Clove will not be as emotional during conversations. *If Ally revealed her love for Cato, he will be angry at everyone and everything, yelling at everyone that they knew about it and didn't tell him. He passes out a day before finding Ally again. He will also reveal the same feelings for Ally when asking her to come back to the careers and will give her his ring (if Ally doesn't have it). **If Ally's feelings wasn't revealed, Cato will be angry at her when finding her with Cassidy and threatens Ally to return to the careers under supervision if she doesn't want Cassidy to die at that moment. *If Ally freed Wilhelm and Rue, both of them will be with her and Cassidy instead of being prisoners. Rue will also be killed by someone else based on this choices. Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Hunger Games Series Category:Hunger Games S1